aliceson has herself a good man
by iwuvphineas123
Summary: a girl named aliceson moves to danville home of phineas and his family well she falls in love with him they end up going out well a few months later she move they keep a long distance relation ship three yaers later she comes back.


Alison was ten years old when she had first moved to the city. She didn't live in the country before she lived in the suburbs. She didn't want to move because she then she would have to find a new nemesis and that would be the third one this year making 15 nemesis's. Because she was a secrete agent. "monny you said we wouldn't move I have to stay here Claysville needs me this time my enemy is really mean and ugly and would take over the world if he had a chance!!!!" "Alice the agency will find somebody new" alice just sighed and got in the car. "I'm gonna miss jaz" said the ten year old in depression "I bet there are many people in Danville to fight" said monny full of hope "yeah a bunch of lunatics have you seen the people that live there, there is a pointy kid and ooh I hate my life" she said in sorrow but there might be hope….for this drastic ten year old. "See monny wait monny WAKE UP WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she fell asleep. Then Alice jumped out of the car they were heading toward the cliff suddenly the ground fell out from under the car so she hurried and took her grappling hook out of her pocket and threw it in the cars direction it hooked onto the bumper she tried to drag it back up but it just swayed she was just ten years old she wasn't like her father who was now dead. Suddenly she gathered all of her strength and drug the car up onto the road. She broke out into a sweat she was never so scared. Then she ran to the car and pulled monny's long silver hair to wake her up she hugged monny for a long time " monny you almost died but he he we are in Danville " she said then suddenly she saw a girl flying she was around 16 with strawberry blonde hair yelling "** PHINEAS GET ME OFF OF THIS ROBOT!"** "Hold on Candace and it's a bird model that works!" Said the boy obviously to be phineas then _**BAM**_! The girl hit the ground "oh my god are you alright!" said Alice with her light brown hair hitting her face as she ran towards the girl who was probably Candace " yeah I'm fine you must be new to Danville " said Candace trying to get the mud off of her. While the girls talked away phineas blocked every out of his mind he had never seen such a beautiful girl in his life with her long light brown hair and teal eyes but it was her voice that got him so sweet and simple not to deep or to high like isabella's voice just right but her green shirt, blue jacket, red short, and grey tennis shoes to him made her look like a sports angle. "Do you want to phineas?" said some ones voice making his day dream disappear his reply without knowing the simple question was "yeah love to lets do it' then his sister said "you want to see a ten year old girl risk her life jumping off a cliff and then swing back on land….. Well let's do this!" then Alison grabbed her hook and jumped off of the Danville cliff it was the tallest cliff taller than the Grand Canyon. After she disappeared phineas and ferb too yelled the word NOOOO! Then she appeared in sight swinging on her hook then she turned in their direction and swung and landed and their feet "and you were worried about me" said alice with a laugh "then phineas handed her a hand but she didn't take it she rolled off the cliff and swung again this time she landed on her feet "oh gosh I'm thirsty now!" said alice with very little breath "hey come over to our house I'm sure mom wouldn't mind a visitor" said ferb "thanks uh you didn't tell me your name" "ferb" he said timidly "thanks ferb I'll ask my older sister monny hey monny" said alice then walked off to ask monny "ferb you hardly talk that much" said phineas really dumbstruck. "Well I have no clue what came over me" said the green haired kid then alice came back "she said it's ago " said her happily " well lets grab our bikes and go home" said phineas giving alice a wink she giggled she was starting to have a crush on this kid he was cute and nothing like the picture she saw of him when she looked up Danville and it's people Candace looked at alice " you don't a bike?" she asked alice "no monny said it was dangerous to drive one not to ride but to drive" "you can ride on the back of mine" said phineas. Alice blushed hard she could feel it but she climbed on his bike and put her arms on around him so she could hang on phineas went wide eyes but put them back to normal he had never been so close to a girl it felt good to him then he took off just because he was small didn't mean he could go fast a few months later alice went to his house again " phineas" she said in a sad voice choking on tears she knew her boyfriend would understand her news but it was hard to tell him "what do ya want babe?" he said " i-I have horrid news i-I'm moving tomorrow!" she said then burst out In tears he hated her crying and hated bad news but this wasn't the worst part "and I wont be back until I'm 13" she burst into a new set of water works "in three years" he said holding back his tears then he started crying a soft cry. The next day he helped her pack her stuff into he car "bye phineas" she said in melancholy "bye Alice" then she turned around and hugged him and left. **3 YEARS LATER: **there was phineas in his girl friends driveway then he saw her car it stopped in the distance she got out timid then shut the door she ran to him he held her and they kissed softly under the warm sun. _**THE END!**_


End file.
